The Evil Dead
by CosmicLoathe
Summary: EvilDead!AU: Six friends head to a remote Cabin in the Woods for a weekend of fun, and intervention, but soon fall prey to the deadly nightmares and monstrosities released from the deadly Necromonicon Ex-Mortis, otherwise known as, The Book of the Dead. Rated M for Intense and Extreme Gore / Sexual Content / Frightening Situations / Character Death / Creature Rape


**A/N: I'm still working on Battle For Beacon Hills, which will be updated around Tuesday .. just trying to expand my horizons .. tell me what you think.**

**WARNING TO ALL EVIL DEAD FANS – I've never ever seen any of the Evil Dead films, but I am aware of the Remake that's due out next Spring, however I did some of my research, and I know vaguely what goes on in the original. But, this is intended to be just like the remake, with hardly any similarities to the original, minus the title and the only things that are similar, you'll notice, cus I'm not giving out any spoilers. I'm going by what I saw in the trailer for the remake, so yeah. The rest is basically my interpretation, minus the dialogue or certain scenes from the trailer itself. This is basicall of the The Evil Dead, using the Teen Wolf characters of my choosing, kay? Bye.**

**Summary: EvilDead!AU: Six friends head to a remote Cabin in the Woods for a weekend of fun, and intervention, but soon fall prey to the deadly nightmares and monstrosities released from the deadly Necromonicon Ex-Mortis, otherwise known as, The Book of the Dead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, nor The Evil Dead.**

**Chapter One: Intervention**

* * *

The old beat up van hunkered its way down the vast country road, the tires and body of the vehicle squeaking uncontrollably, irritating it's passengers to no end. Stiles Stilinski played thumb war with himself, unable to contain the boredom within the confines of his psyche anymore. Next to him, his girlfriend, Erica Reyes, was texting on her phone non-stop, the eerie and ghastly silence of the trip irking her to the very core. She looked towards the front of the van, where both Scott and Allison McCall, the two siblings, were sitting. Allison's head rested on the window, her eyes gazed at the open forest surrounding her, making her feel trapped and gated.

It was Scott's idea for this trip, this – intervention – as he once called it. There was no reason for it, Allison felt fine. Sure, she might've turned to drugs after her mother's death, and sure she might've been failing a couple of classes because she spent more time getting high rather than studying, but that was normal right? Come on, her mother had _died_. Two whole years of fighting cancer, and she just went away, as if it was the easiest thing in the world, and the only other person who understood her pain was Stiles, who too lost his mother to the deadly disease.

"How much longer till we get there? My legs are killing me from being cramped in the Mystery Machine." Said Isaac Lahey from the far back seat. His girlfriend Lydia Martin was resting on his shoulder, seemingly asleep.

"Just about another mile up this road, we're going to stop at a gas station real quick, get some supplies, a little stretch, and then it's about another half a mile into the woods." Replied Scott from the front seat, looking into the rearview mirror at Isaac.

"Sheesh, I thought Spring Break was supposed to be sunny and warm," said Erica, zipping up her hoodie sweater and crossing her arms, "It's colder and cloudier than back in Beacon Hills."

Scott stifled a laugh, and turned into the gas station. "It's supposed to rain today and tomorrow, but the rest of the week should be fine. My mom bought this place for our summer vacations, I haven't been here in forever."

The van pulled up next to the gas pump, and Allison stepped out of the car, slamming the door and storming off into the convenience store. Scott frowned, and sighed, resting his head against the steering wheel. Erica laid a hand on his shoulder, and let out a small reassuring smile.

"I'll go talk to her." She said, before jumping out of the van. She jogged into the store, and caught up with Allison, was reading a magazine at the counter. "Allison, you need to stop giving Scott such a hard time, he's only trying to help."

"Trying to help? Trying to _help_?" she sneered, shoving the magazine back on the counter, "Scott 'helping' is making it worse for me, okay? I don't know how he dealt with Mom's death, I mean I really don't. He thinks this little adventure is supposed to make it all go away? It isn't doing shit." She sighed, and leant against the wall, slowly sliding down to sit on the floor.

"Look Al, I'm not even going to pretend like I know how you feel, because I don't. Scott's just trying to get you better. He thought maybe by taking you on this little vacation, you'd loosen up a bit. He's your brother, give him some credit, and at least let him try and help you. I know this isn't the Allison I knew, you were much happier, and I'd like to see you that way again, so please, try. If not for me, then for Scott." Said Erica, kneeling down beside her.

Allison sighed, and let out a small smile, which earned her a huge grin from Erica. "Fine, for you _and_ Scott."

Erica giggled, and helped her up, putting an arm around her and walked over the junk food section of the small mini-mart. "Come on, we'll go skinny dipping, we'll roast marshmellows, we'll get so shit-faced, then blow some huge chunks in the woods."

Allison laughed, and not one of the fake ones she's been giving her therapists, an actual genuine laugh. They both picked out some food, and ran over to the counter, each paying their share.

Meanwhile, back at the van, Scott had finished paying the attendant, and opened up his cell phone, which had a picture of him, Allison, and their mother as his screen saver. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and Stiles was looking at him sympathetically.

"She'll lighten up Scott, trust me. Just give her some time, or let her spend time with Erica." He laughed, patting Scott on the shoulder. Stiles and Scott have been best friends since they can both remember, riding their bikes down the block, and throwing rocks at oncoming ice cream trucks. It was Scott who had been there for Stiles when _his_ mother had died of cancer, and now it was Stiles' turn to repay him the favor.

"I just think she needs you around some more Scott, you should've been there when it happened. I mean, I know you were at school, but you should've at least spent a day or two with her. Maybe she wouldn't have faltered into all that stuff." Said Lydia, frowning.

"I know, you're right .. but I guess staying away was one way of coping, but drugs isn't. I don't know why my sister had to fall into that." He sighed, turning the ignition. Allison and Erica headed right back to the van, and they set off into the road once more.

"Guys, let's play, I-Spy, okay? Okay, I'll go first. I spy with my lovely hazel eyes, something ….. green!" said Isaac, looking around wildly.

"A Tree." Said Lydia, opening the book she had brought along with her. It was a four hour drive, and she wasn't planning on doing absolutely nothing.

Isaac pouted, and then scoffed. "Your turn I guess."

"I spy, with my little brown eye, something brown." She said, shutting her book triumphantly, "Care to guess?"

"A Tree." Said Stiles, continuing his thumb war, completely distracted by the next mile they had going.

"What the, How'd you know?" asked Lydia, her mouth gaped open. She was sure nobody would guess the same thing twice.

"In case you haven't noticed, there's not much else around here for you to spy Lydia." He chuckled, returning back to his raging war of thumbs. "My turn, I Spy, with my little eye, something green."

"Let me guess, a tree?" asked Erica sarcastically, flipping her long blonde curls behind her, "Was I right?"

"Actually Babe, no." said Stiles, holding up a finger and waving it in her face. She raised an eyebrow, and he grinned, "A bush." The entire car groaned, and for another half a mile, played I-Spy, and then sang a round of ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, before they reached their destination.

"Ugh, finally." Said Erica, jumping out of the car and stretching her legs, "Ow, ow, I think I have a cramp in my thigh!" She rubbed her thigh softly, when she felt someone grab her from behind, she let out a small yelp, and smacked Stiles right in his forehead. "Don't do that asshole, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Stiles giggled, and pulled her in for a light peck on the lips. The two were an odd couple at first, Erica being one of the most popular girls in high school, and Stiles being the benchwarmer of the Lacrosse team, but sure enough, opposites attract, and the two were the school's hottest couple.

Isaac and Lydia were stretching, whilst Scott and Allison helped bring the bags from behind the van, and then six friends strode into the cabin, shocked by what they found on the inside. The furniture was still intact, and perfectly clean, but the floor was a mess, leaves and twigs scattered the floors and rugs.

"Mom would've hated seeing the cabin like this." Said Allison, walking in last and taking view of the cabin's condition. Scott gave her a frown, and set the bags down on the ground, the weight causing a loud thud. A bark came from inside the kitchen area, and out ran a rather large German Sheppard, causing the group to become startled.

"Manny!" both Allison and Scott said aloud, running up to the dog, "Wow, he got so big! Where'd he come from?"

"Guilty as charged." Came a voice from behind the shadows, as a tall man walked out towards them. He smirked, and opened up his arms wide. "Welcome back my dear niece and nephew."

"Uncle Derek? Woah, you've gotten huge!" said Scott, as he ran over and gave his uncle a hug, followed by Allison, "What are you trying to be? A body builder?"

Derek chuckled, and ruffled Scott's hair. "You never change Scotty, you and your witty smart ass comments." He looked over to Allison, "What's the matter princess? You look like someone beat you senseless."

Allison chuckled, and shifted awkwardly from one foot to another. "Nothing's wrong Uncle Derek, I'm just tired is all, we've been driving for hours straight."

"Ah, that's right, you're coming all the way from Beacon Hills University. Look, I know I didn't get a chance to say it at the funeral, but I'm sorry about your loss. She was my sister too, and I was supposed to be looking out for her .."

"Thanks Uncle Derek, we appreciate it." Said Scott with a nod. He then motioned towards his friends, "Oh, guys this is my Uncle. Derek. Uncle Derek, this is Isaac, Lydia, Stiles and Erica."

"Nice to meet you all. Say, Manny here missed you guys so much, you mind keeping him for the night?" asked Derek, holding out the leash to Allison.

"Sure we don't mind." She said, grabbing the leash and throwing it on top of the couch. He smiled, and began to head out towards the door.

"Well, I'm off. You kids be careful now, it gets pretty dark out there at night, be sure to feed Manny and take him for his walks." Said Derek before waving goodbye. Scott dropped his bags, and looked towards the group of friends.

"Well, let's get this place cleaned up, shall we?" he said, before tossing Stiles a broom. He began to protest, but Scott held up a hand in defense, "I don't wanna hear it Stiles, just start sweeping. Lydia, you have kitchen detail, Isaac cleans the bathrooms, Erica does bedrooms with Allison, and I'll help out in the living room with Stiles."

The friends shuffled awkwardly before shrugging and starting to clean. Scott took this as the perfect time to sneak away and speak to his sister, but he'd have to do it without Stiles thinking he was leaving all of the work to him.

"Stiles, I'll be right back, I'm gonna go use the bathroom." He stated, before walking away. Stiles just huffed, and continued sweeping the dry leaves into the dust pan. Scott knocked on a bedroom door, which Allison and Erica were cleaning. "Hey Al, can we talk for a minute?"

Erica raised an eyebrow, and looked towards Allison, and then back at Scott. "I'll be trying to flush Isaac's head down the toilet, shout if you need me." She said, before swiftly leaving the room. They heard the door close, and Isaac shout in protest, before hearing the toilet flush. Both siblings laughed, and Scott sat down on the bed.

"Allison, I'm sorry about .. everything." He began, fiddling with his fingers, "I know I should've been there when, when she passed, but there was nothing I could do. I tried calling, I even tried writing, but you never got back to me. Then when I come and visit, I find your on drugs? That's not like you, it was never like you. You were always the smart one, you were always the one getting good grades, and getting good job offers .. It just hurt me to know that you'd do something, something so dumb."

"Scott, look .. I'm sorry about the way I've been acting, but when Mom died, I just lost control. When you didn't show up, I turned to Stiles for help, remembering that his mom died too, and of the same disease .. I'm willing to get better, if you're willing to stick around more." She sighed, picking at the bed sheets.

"I promise I'll find an apartment near Beacon Hills, if you promise to quit drugs and do better in school. It's only your freshmen year of college and your already falling behind." He replied.

Allison bit her lip, and then nodded, giving a small smile. "Thank you Scott, now come on, let's make the best of this 'intervention' you have going on."

Scott smiled, and hugged his younger sister, holding her tightly. "You're my baby sister, and I'm always gonna protect you, no matter how near or far."

* * *

Two hours into the day, the group had finished cleaning the cabin, making it look completely spotless, and to congratulate themselves, Scott had brought about fifty movies, while Lydia had offered to drive into town and buy some snacks to have a movie night. Stiles and Isaac on the other hand, brang liquor, much to Erica and Allison's happiness. As they sat around, they drank and ate snacks, the music in the room blaring at an adequate volume. Even Manny was enjoying himself, playing around with the dog toys that Lydia had bought from the market in town. Manny sniffed the ground, growling a bit before sniffing a trail. He growled a lot louder, gathering Scott's attention.

"Manny, what's wrong boy?" he asked, petting the dog and following it to a small colorful rug placed in the middle of the room. Scott laughed, petting Manny some more. "Guess he hates this rug, huh?"

The dog barked and growled more viciously, tearing the rug from its place, revealing a trail of dried blood and a sealed basement door. The group of friends caught notice, and all gathered around the small trap door, gazing at it.

"Woah Allison, do you remember this place having a basement?" Scott asked, looking towards his sister, who all but shrugged and continued to stare. "It looks like it's been sealed for a long time, and Manny had a hard time taking the rug out. Maybe it's always been here, and we never knew?"

"Cool! Let's try and open it!" said Isaac, who ran to get a crowbar from the kitchen. He returned and was met with an angry and confused stare from Erica. "What?"

"Obviously if it was sealed, it meant it was never meant to be opened. Whoever closed it wanted to make sure that whatever's down there wouldn't, or couldn't, or even _shouldn't_ be found, don't you think?"

"Stop being such a baby Erica. Here Scott, help me open it." Said Isaac, jamming the crowbar into one of the creases. Scott shrugged and began to pull on the small handle, and with enough force, it launched itself open, a cloud of dust and debris protruding from the gap on the floor.

Lydia put a hand to her mouth, and gagged. "God, what is that _smell_?" she said, waving her hand in the air. Isaac ran into his backpack and gathered a few flashlights, handing them to his friends.

"What, you're not thinking of going down there, are you?" asked Erica incredulously. Isaac scoffed at her, shaking his head.

"Obviously, I mean we wouldn't have opened it if we weren't, now would we? Now take a flashlight, come on." He said, shoving the flashlight into her hand. Erica sneered at her cousin, wondering what Lydia even saw in him, before rolling her eyes.

Scott lead the way into the basement, the stench of death filling his nose. He forced a small gag, but continued down, followed by the others. They walked about three steps in before noticing the sound of flies. Lot's and lot's of flies.

"What the hell are flies doing down here?" asked Lydia, swatting away the flies she couldn't see in the dark.

"I don't know, but I think – OW!" Stiles tried to say, before bumping into a table. He pointed his flashlight down, and noticed a large Lantern, capable of lighting up the entire room. "Wait a minute, Allison hand me your lighter." Allison dug into the pockets of her skirt, pulling out the lighter, and handing it to her friend. Stiles flicked it on, and lit the lantern, igniting the entire room up slowly.

The group took notice of several things hanging from the ceiling, before Lydia's scream verified that they were indeed dead animals, dogs mostly. Erica hugged Stiles, unable to witness all of the dead dogs, mutilated beyond recognition. Allison gagged, while Scott shielded his eyes. Isaac took notice of a small book on the table, reaching to grab it before anyone noticed.

"What is this place?" asked Lydia, on the verge of tears. She kept her head down, unable to cope with the odor of death and flesh.

"I guess it used to be a storage for hunters maybe? Come on, let's get out of here." Said Scott, rushing back up the small wooden ladder to the surface. The troop slowly followed, taking deep breaths of the fresh air before jamming the cellar door shut and covering it up with the rug. Manny whined, and barked once. "You're right boy, I think it's time for bed. I'll get someone to clean it out in the morning."

* * *

All of the teens were in their respective rooms, each sleeping, except one. Isaac was sitting at the desk in his room, tearing away the garbage bag plastic that bound the small book. He ripped it all off, opening it to a bookmarked page with a small note tabbed onto it reading: Don't Read It! Don't Write It! Don't Say It!

He saw that under the mark, there were words that were barely visible. Grabbing a pencil, and scribbling it in, the first word was revealed. "Kunda .." Isaac read softly, before scribbling the next word onto the paper. "Strata .." he read the second word, scribbling the next one as well. "Montosay .." he recited, frowning at the nonsense of the words. He shrugged before finishing the rest. "Kanda."

His brow furrowed in confusion, before feeling an intense cold air whip around his room, his spine tingling, he shuddered, stepping to the window to see if it was open, before hearing an ear piercing, blood curdling scream echo throughout the entire cabin.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, should I continue? Yes? No? Comments? Concerns? Compliments? Insults? Let Me Know.**

**- CosmicLoathe**


End file.
